Shattered World Technology and Research Page
This page is for technology, researching and bonuses that make technology worth researching. There is also research funding, giving your country a technological advantage. Research Funding Research funding is used to advanced tech years. However, it is very expensive to advance technology. There are five levels of research funding. They are Level 1 (Minimum), Level 2 (Low), Level 3 (Average), Level 4 (High) and Level 5 (Maximum). Level 1 costs 20$ billion but allows you to advance 1 tech year every 5 years. Level 2 costs 50$ billion but allows you to advance 1 tech year every 2 years. Level 3 costs 100$ billion but allows you to advance one tech year every year. Level 4 costs 200$ billion but allows you to advance 2 tech years every year. Level 5 costs 500$ billion but allows you to advance 5 tech years every year. Tech Year Tech years are used to advance in technology and gain a military advantage over the enemy. In order to research new technologies, your tech year must that year or higher. Having more tech years means unlocking more technologies to research. This could make even the smallest country one of the most powerful. There is also a global tech year. This is how many years all other countries are advancing in tech. This can attract immigrants or increase emigration and decrease happiness. Having a lower tech year then the world is a bad thing, and having a better tech year then the world is a good thing. Below is a chart of tech years and tech year advancement as well as global tech year; Technologies Technologies are used to gain bonuses in the economy, military and other areas. They cost 100$ billion to research, yet give good bonuses. They require you to have a certain tech year, however, in order to research the new technologies. Below is the technologies, their description, tech year and their bonuses; Note: More technologies will be added as the years progress in the game. Railguns A railgun is a gun that uses electromagnetic force to launch projectiles, with speeds of at least 2 kilometers a second, dealing a great amount of destructive force. They are best used on warships. The required tech year is 2022. This tech gives each carrier gives +0.2 war points, each battleship gives +0.1 war points and each destroyer gives +0.05 war points. Smart Devices This is where all devices are connected between each other, enhancing their efficiency. Everything, from a soldier's gun to a civilian's fridge is connected. The required tech year is 2025. This tech gives you +0.5 extra war points and makes production of consumer and industrial goods 5% better. Advanced Satellites These are satellites that are much better, as they cost less and are more efficient. The required tech year is 2028. This tech gives your satellites +0.2 war points and make them cost only 250$ million. Kinetic satellites can also fire 25 times now. Lasers Although there has been lasers since 1960, there hasn't been any lasers that the average infantry soldier can use and kill people with until now. These laser rifles makes soldiers much more efficient. The required tech year is 2031. This tech gives each 1,000 infantry +0.02 war points. Nano-robotics Nano-robots are tiny robots the size of a nanometer that can be put in a person bloodstream. They can be used to fight viruses and cancer cells, decreasing the amount of deaths one has. The required tech year is 2037. This tech decrease the amount of deaths by 20% and increase happiness by 10%. Quantum Computing Quantum Computers are highly advanced computers. They are incredibly faster and have more memory then current computers. This is good for managing vast militaries and the production of goods. The required tech year is 2040. This tech give +0.5 extra war points and makes the production of all goods 10% better. Holograms Holograms are like pictures, except their entirely third dimensional instead of second dimensional. This can allow for the easier designing of new ideas, such as consumer goods and weapons. They are also a good form of entertainment. The required tech year is 2042. This tech +5% happiness and makes consumer and armaments factories 10% better. Genetic Engineering Genetic engineering is used to edit the genes of an organism, usually to make it better. However, it can also be used to make pathogens more deadlier. Genetic engineering can increase ones lifespan and increase agriculture output. The required tech year is 2045. This tech gives +10% agriculture output, +10% births and -10% deaths. Self-Reparing Materials Self-reparing materials will have the ability to repair itself using nanorobots. This can increase the efficiency of armored vehicles and the decrease demand of consumer goods. The required tech year is 2049. This tech makes all units give 50% more war points and -10% consumer demand. Human Cloning Human cloning is the process of cloning humans. This can be used to replace infantry armies with human clones instead of the civilian population. The required tech year is 2053. This tech means normal infantry are not limited by population, but by armaments factories. (Each armaments can grow 5,000 soldiers a turn). Efficiency of infantry are also increased by 50%. Ion Cannons Human Like Droids Neural Transfer Improved Armor Vehicles Space Elevator Advanced Construction Materials Hover Vehicles Hover Launchers Seventh Generation Tanks Improved Travel Dark Matter Engines Dark matter engines are engines for vehicles that run on dark matter. This makes these vehicles have a nearly unlimited source of energy, as well as making them much more powerful in terms of power and speed. The required tech year is 2100. This technology makes all land units 50% more efficient. Dark Matter Weapons Dark matter weapons are weapons that used to dark matter in missiles, cannons or lasers. This make these vehicles much more powerful, allowing even the toughest of armor to be destroyed. The required tech yeaar is 2104. This technology makes all units 50% more efficient. Dark Matter Energy Production Dark matter energy production is the used of dark matter energy for civilian use. This makes generating power much more powerful and better. The required tech year is 2107. This technology doubles the production of Level 3 electricity. Advanced Colonial Ships and Docks Advanced colonial ships and docks means the easy departure of colonial ships from Earth and the increased easiness of colonization and decreasing the amount of time it is required to travel from Point A to Point B. The required tech year is 2111. This technology increases how much land you can colonized by 20%. Cybernetics Cybernetics can be used to enhance a persons body by putting machinery and electronics. This can connect a person's brain to the web, increasing their productivity and, in war, their skill. It can also allow managers of factories better knowledge of production, increasing production. This technology increases the efficiency of infantry by 50%, production by 30% and makes education 10% cheaper. Revolutionary Technologies Revolutionary Technologies are like normal technologies, except they are so important they revolutionize society itself. Just like normal technologies, they give bonuses. However, there bonuses are much greater and you can also unlock new stuff with these technologies. These technologies are only unlocked at the beginning of a new decade. In order to unlock this new technology, your tech year must be the year or above the year it is discovered. Note: More revolutionary technologies will be added as the years progress in the game. Fusion Power Fusion power is when two atoms are forged into one, releasing huge amounts of energy. However, there expensive to make and demand more electricity then they make. The required tech year is 2030. This tech doubles the production of Level 3 power plants. Those who researched this tech also has Level 3 power plants renamed to Fusion Power Plants and they no longer demand uranium. Automated Working Automated working is the use of robots to do tasks, such as cooking, producing goods or fighting on the battlefield. The required tech year is 2040. This tech increases production of all industries by 30% and unlocks Robotic Infantry. Synthetic Organs Synthetic organs are organs that are grown artificially. This can decrease the amount of deaths and attract immigrants. The required tech year is 2050. Deaths are decreased by 30% and there is +10% immigration until the world tech year is at your level. Advanced AI Although there has been artificial intelligence for decades, there has been no AI smarter then the human brain. However, as the 2060's come in, so does advanced AI, unlocking better production of goods and increasing the capabilities of robotic infantry. The required tech year is 2060. This tech increases production of all industries by 30% and doubles the power of robotic infantry. All other military units no longer demand people. Artificial Materials Artificial materials are materials that are artificially made. This means that even the molecular structure of an object was artificially made. This can increase the production of better goods as well as military units. THe required tech year is 2070. This tech increases production of goods by 30% and increases the efficiency of military units by 50%. Hovering Technology Hovering technology is used to hover. This means that they are "floating" a couple of millimeters or centimeters off the ground, greatly reduced friction. This can also make vehicles hover above water or across mud. The required tech year is 2080. This technology makes reductions in heavy rainfall, delta and flooding obsolete. It also increases efficiency of military units by 50%. Ion Barriers Ion barriers are barriers (or force fields) that uses ions to push back other objects. This is espically useful in the military. The required tech year is 2090. It increases efficiency of military units by 50%. Dark Matter Manipulation and Creation This technology is the controlling and creation of dark matter. This technology does not give a bonus but instead allows the research in Dark Matter Engines, Dark Matter Weapons and Dark Matter Energy Production. The required tech year is 2100. Centennial Technologies Centennial technologies are technologies that are so important they are discovered only every century. In order to research these technologies, your tech year must be the year of the centennial technology as well as you must research all of the technologies of the last century. They also cost $2.5 trillion. However, they unlock numerous things, such as colonization of other planets. Interstellar Ships These are ships that can easily escape the gravity of a planet or moon, travel through space while supporting life and travel at least 25% of the speed of light. This technology allows the colonization of the Solar System, Alpha Centauri A, B and C, Trappist-1, Kepler-22 and Glilese 581. However, you must research all technology between 2020-2100 and have the tech year 2100 or above. Category:Shattered World Revived (Map Game) Category:Technology Category:Science Category:Shattered World